Sin remordimientos, sin piedad
by Vorenea
Summary: Bueno, aquí está mi visión del romance entre Shepard fem y el asesino Thane Krios. Coniene SPOILERS de Mass Effect 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene spoilers sobre la trama y diálogos de Mass Effect 2, juego que, por cierto, recomiendo encarecidamente. Espero que os guste._

**CAPITULO 1: El asesino**

Observé el enorme acuario durante unos instantes, tratando de relajarme. Horizonte había sido un duro golpe para mí, a pesar del éxito parcial de la misión. Pulsé el botón del alimentador y el mecanismo liberó la comida suavemente en el agua. Los peces ascendieron veloces, hambrientos.

Los dejé disfrutando de su comida y me senté frente a mi consola personal. Abrí una vez más los informes que me había enviado el hombre ilusorio: Garrus, el "arcángel", Mordin, el "científico", Jack, la "sujeto cero"… El hombre ilusorio era parco en palabras, pero parecía saber lo que hacía. Cada uno de ellos era el mejor en su especialidad. Comprobé la última ficha: el "asesino". Había pocos datos, como siempre. Hablaba de él como el más cualificado asesino del universo conocido, de nombre Thane Krios, tenía 39 años y era un drell. Cerberus había recibido información sobre el paradero de su próximo objetivo, la ciudad asari de Nos Astra. Sin embargo no había un nombre, ni lugares concretos. Tecleé rápidamente la palabra "drell" en la base de datos y la búsqueda devolvió la imagen de un alien que recordaba vagamente a una cobra. Leí la explicación por encima:

_Los drell son humanoides de aspecto reptiliano, omnívoros, con una vida útil promedio de 85 años galácticos estándar. Su apariencia es similar a la de los asari y a los seres humanos, pero su tejido muscular es ligeramente más denso que la de estos últimos, confiriéndoles una fuerza superior. Muchas de sus características de reptil se ocultan. Sin embargo, una característica única es el hueso hioides en la garganta, que les permite inflar sus gargantas para producir sonidos vocales fuera del rango humano._

Apoyé la cabeza en la mano y revisé la entrada completa. Muchos datos eran irrelevantes; sociedad, religión, planeta de origen... La cuestión era que seguía sin saber cómo demonios era aquel tal Krios y lo único que podía hacer para encontrarlo era volar a Nos Astra, en Illium, y esperar a ver si un drell con pinta de asesino pasaba a mi lado y me decía hola. Suspiré.

En ese momento un pitido indicó que el servidor seguro había recibido un nuevo mensaje para mí. Entre en la bandeja de mensajes no leídos y abrí el mensaje, de remitente desconocido.

_Kaidan…_

Por un instante reviví el tenso momento que había supuesto nuestro reencuentro en Horizonte y me sentí estúpida. Después de mi milagrosa resurrección, encontrar a mis antiguos compañeros había sido casi una obsesión. Para mí, aquellos dos años no habían existido. No había habido un lapso de tiempo entre el momento en que los segadores destruyeron la Normandía y mi despertar en las instalaciones de Cerberus. Había ocurrido el mismo día. El mismo día yo amaba a un hombre y al día siguiente ese hombre estaba en paradero desconocido. Pero Kaidan no lo había comprendido. El siempre leal Kaidan, soldado hasta la médula, me había despreciado por mi relación con Cerberus, sin pararse ni un momento a pensar cómo podía sentirse una mujer que llevaba dos años muerta. Y ahora allí estaba, mandándome un mensaje lleno de miseria y culpa.

Leí su nota varias veces, pero no me sentí mejor. Si me pedía perdón, si me daba alguna esperanza, no resultaba más que una frustración más en mi camino. Contemplé la foto digital que Cerberus había tenido a bien colocar en mi escritorio y, herida por aquel estúpido mensaje, lo puse boca abajo tapando el rostro de Kaidan. No quería verlo. No por ahora.

Pulsé el botón del intercomunicador que me conectaba con Joker, y la voz del piloto vibró metálica en el camarote.

-¿Comandante?

-Joker, pon rumbo a Illium. Nos Astra.

-Aye, aye… -crepitó la voz de Joker.

Cerré el intercomunicador y me recosté en la silla, cansada. Los peces seguían comienzo felices en su tanque de agua artificial.

-Muy bien, asesino -dije para mis adentros-. Voy a por ti…

* * *

* * *

El despacho de Liara ofrecía una vista magnífica de Nos Astra, una de las ciudades más hermosas del territorio asari. Miles de luces iluminaban la atmósfera, enmarcando los rascacielos y las caprichosas construcciones que se perdían en el horizonte. Me había sorprendido encontrar allí a Liara T'Soni, convertida en una corredora de información, una suerte de Corredor Sombrío. Por supuesto había oído hablar del asesino.

-Llegó hace unos días -explicó-, pero no puedo decirte dónde se encuentra. Sólo sé que su objetivo es Nassana Dantius.

El nombre me sonaba.

-¿Nassana? -Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a la ventana. El cristal devolvía mi imagen casi tan fielmente como un espejo-. Me suena ese nombre.

Liara se encogió de hombros.

-Esa mujer es un demonio, así que no me voy a quejar si Krios consigue terminar con ella. De todas formas creo que deberías hablar con Seryna -me aparté del cristal y presté atención-, en los muelles de carga. Era la jefa de seguridad de Nassana hasta que la despidió de malos modos. Ella es la que ha contratado a Krios, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué. De todas formas más vale que te muevas rápido o se te escapará de las manos.

Asentí.

-Gracias, Liara. ¿Hay algo que pueda…?

-Vete ya, Shepard, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Abandoné el despacho de Liara con una sensación agridulce. El pasado, que para mí no era más que un presente interrumpido, volvía a poner las cosas en su sitio, atropellándome en el proceso. Era muy sencillo seguir siendo la Shepard de siempre cuando no había habido ningún tiempo que me cambiara, como había pasado con los demás. Pero todo aquello no eran más que tonterías. Había una misión que cumplir. Siempre había una misión.

Fue fácil localizar a Seryna y conseguir la información sobre Krios. Seryna había sido despedida tras enfrentarse a Nassana por una cuestión de método. Nassana destruía todo lo que interrumpía su ascenso a la cima, ya fueran rivales o oficiales del gobierno. No me costó recordar la muerte de su propia hermana, en la que yo misma había tenido algo que ver. Un motivo más para avergonzarme, pero no era el objetivo de mi misión. Seryna había proporcionado al drell los planos de las gigantescas torres Dantius. A su entender, el asesino trataría de entrar a través de la segunda torre, todavía en construcción, y lo haría esa misma noche. La joven asari se ofreció a llevarnos allí y supuse que creía que así aumentaban las posibilidades del asesino. Acepté la oferta, y pronto estuvimos en el desolado edificio.

Garrus desenfundó el rifle y se adentró en el edificio, seguido de Miranda. Me giré en la entrada y observé el cielo estrellado. Si Krios estaba allí no tendríamos mucho tiempo antes de que eliminara a su objetivo y se marchara. Saqué mi pistola y eché a correr hacia las tripas del edificio.

El interior era un caos. Algunos empleados habían sido masacrados por operativos de Eclipse y había sintéticos por todas partes. Nos abrimos camino por las escaleras hasta llegar al ascensor y subimos hasta el puente que conectaba las dos torres. El maldito sitio estaba lleno de mercenarios que disparaban a quemarropa.

-Cruzar esto no va a ser fácil -Garrus eliminó a otro de los mercenarios y se cubrió tras una estructura de metal. Miranda estaba retirada, tratando de recuperarse de la descarga biótica.

Observé la situación. La puerta escupía operativos de Eclipse a más velocidad de la que nosotros podíamos soportar.

-Hay que correr -apreté los dientes-. Al otro lado será más fácil cortarles el paso. No tendrán tanto sitio. Aquí estamos atrapados como ratas…

-Shepard -Miranda corrió hacia mi posición y se agacho a mi lado-. ¿Qué hacemos?

Había que llegar al otro lado. Estábamos al descubierto.

-¡Corred! -Me puse de pie y lancé una carga biótica contra un grupo de mercenarios. Garrus y Miranda obedecieron la orden y corrieron hacia el edificio principal mientras yo los cubría desde atrás. Aguanté hasta que estuvieron en posición y después salté de mi escondite.

Por un momento sentí que alguien me observaba. Miré hacia arriba confundida, pero no fui capaz de ver nada. Garrus gritaba como un loco al otro lado, así que esprinté hacia su posición. Una de las balas atravesó parcialmente mi escudo, sin herirme. Salté en el mismo momento en que Garrus hacía explotar a un montón de sintéticos que avanzaban hacia nosotros.

-¡Mierda, Shepard! -Garrus parecía enojado, o tal vez preocupado-. ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí fuera?

No contesté. Enfrente de nosotros estaba el ascensor que nos llevaría al bungaló de Nassana.

-Vamos -dije, sin dar más explicaciones. Los otros me siguieron y yo recé internamente para que Krios no hubiese terminado ya su trabajo.

Nassana nos recibió rodeada de un escuadrón de guardaespaldas.

-¡Shepard! Pero… -la asari me había reconocido tan rápido como yo a ella-. ¡Estás muerta!

Hice una mueca irónica.

-Me he recuperado.

La asari se cruzó de brazos y me miró con actitud arrogante.

-Y ahora estás aquí para matarme.

-No soy una asesina, Nassana -miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrar al drell-. Pero busco a uno.

-¿Entras aquí y destrozas mi seguridad sólo para encontrar a la persona que ha venido a matarme? -Nassana parecía histérica-. ¿A qué estás jugando, Shepard? -Una de las guardaespaldas se movió y comenzó a comprobar su omniherramienta-. ¿Qué? -Le espetó con agresividad.

-He oído algo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay que mirar las demás entradas!

La guardaespaldas salió corriendo de la habitación y yo sentí un cosquilleo. De nuevo me sentía observada. Nassana me apuntó con el dedo, amenazadora.

-Tú… No te muevas.

Entonces lo vi. Elegante y ágil como un gato, el drell saltó desde el techo y aterrizó silenciosamente sobre el suelo, detrás de los guardias.

-Cuando haya terminado con este incordio, tú y yo vamos a… -Nassana seguía gritando sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El drell partió el cuello de uno de los guardias y golpeó al otro en la garganta, cortándole la respiración en el acto. Observé maravillada la elegancia de sus movimientos. Sacó una pistola y disparó sobre la última de las asari para girar de nuevo sobre sí mismo. Nassana aún seguía dando gritos cuando sintió el arma clavarse en su costado-. ¿Quién…?

El drell disparó.

Nassana gimió con suavidad al sentir la bala penetrando en sus órganos vitales. Krios la sujetó por la nuca y la dejó lentamente sobre la mesa, casi con ternura. Después, sin dejar de observar cómo se apagaba la respiración de su víctima, colocó las manos de la mujer cruzadas sobre su pecho. Nassana estaba muerta.

El drell la contempló por unos instantes. Después agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos para orar.

Lo observé boquiabierta.

-Impresionante -murmuró Garrus-. Está claro que sabe cómo presentarse.

El drell hizo caso omiso del comentario y continuó en la misma posición. Me sentí fuera de lugar, como si hubiese presenciado algo que no debería haber visto.

-He recorrido un largo camino para hablar contigo -aventuré.

Krios no levantó la cabeza.

-Nunca hay que olvidar las plegarias por los malvados -su voz era grave y cálida a la vez. Contemplé el cuerpo sin vida de Nassana.

-¿De veras crees que lo merece?

-No lo hago por ella -el drell levantó la cabeza y clavó sus extraños ojos negros en mí-. Lo hago por mí -Abandonó la posición y caminó hacia nosotros con paso elegante-. Es difícil discernir el auténtico valor de un individuo solo por sus acciones. Mírate tú, por ejemplo. Toda esta destrucción, el caos… -dejó que las palabras se desvanecieran en el aire-. Sentía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde llegarías para encontrarme. Bien, aquí estoy.

No era aquello lo que había esperado de un asesino. Me moví inquieta.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?

El drell pasó a mi lado sin mirarme. Era alto y delgado. No pude evitar contemplar su perfil, de nariz recta y labios carnosos. No había visto un drell en mi vida, pero no pude evitar que me pareciera atractivo.

-No lo sabía -contestó-. No hasta que cruzaste la puerta principal y comenzaste a disparar. Nassana se había vuelto paranoica. Ya viste cuantos guardias tenía. Creía que una de sus hermanas iba a matarla -Krios había cruzado los brazos en la espalda, sobre la levita de piel, y me observaba a penas de reojo-. Tu distracción ha sido valiosa.

Aquel comentario me hizo sentirme avergonzada.

-Vamos al grano. Te necesito para una misión -respondí secamente.

-¿De veras? -El drell siguió dándome la espalda.

-¿Conoces a los recolectores?

Krios caminó hacia la ventana y observó la vista de la ciudad. La claridad del exterior hacia que su silueta se oscureciera a contraluz.

-De oídas.

-Están abduciendo colonias humanas enteras. Lo de Progreso de la Libertad fue cosa suya.

-Ya veo -el drell agachó la cabeza, meditando mis palabras.

-Estamos tras ellos -dije por fin.

Krios se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente. Eran unos ojos extraños. Parecían casi negros y, sin embargo, me había parecido ver un brillo verde en algunos momentos.

-Para atacar a los recolectores habría que atravesar el relé de Omega 4. Ninguna nave ha conseguido regresar después de intentarlo.

También era imposible llegar a Ilos. Yo lo había hecho.

-Mi nave será la primera.

Krios esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿Así que quieres que proteja a unos humanos a los que nunca he visto de unos aliens de los que nadie sabe nada, yendo a un lugar del que nadie ha vuelto jamás?

Asentí. Hacía que pareciera una idea descabellada.

-Este iba a ser mi último trabajo -Krios agachó la cabeza-. Me estoy muriendo. Las escasas probabilidades de supervivencia no me preocupan. La abducción de tus colonos sí.

Por un momento no supe qué decir. ¿Se estaba muriendo? El informe del Hombre Ilusorio no mencionaba nada de aquello. Krios era un hombre joven.

-¿Te estás muriendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? -Aquellas preguntas eran tan poco adecuadas como cualquier otra.

-Si te interesa lo hablaremos en tu nave. No es contagioso y no afectará a mi trabajo.

No pude evitar sentirme mal.

-No sabía nada de esto -sacudí la cabeza-. ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?

El drell me miró por unos instantes y después desvió la mirada.

-Ofrecerme esta oportunidad es suficiente -contestó-. El universo es un lugar oscuro. Pretendo que brille un poco más antes de morir. Hoy han muerto muchos inocentes. No fui lo suficientemente rápido y ellos sufrieron. Debo expiarlo. Trabajaré para ti, Shepard -levantó la mano hacia mí y se la estreché. Fue un contacto firme, cálido-. Y gratis.

* * *

* * *

Jacob parecía irritado, como siempre. Me sorprendía que aquel fiel operativo de Cerberus pasara tanto tiempo discutiendo las ideas de su adorado Hombre Ilusorio. No había esperado que diera una cálida bienvenida al drell, pero tampoco que mostrara una repulsa tan evidente.

Thane entró en la sala de comunicaciones y se detuvo al vernos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí a modo de saludo y después adoptó una postura que llegaría a reconocer como algo típico en él: las manos enlazadas en la espalda, las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

-He oído historias impresionantes, Krios -¿era aquello un comentario irónico?-. Serás una gran incorporación al equipo… siempre que te parezca bien que te vigile un asesino -me había dirigido las últimas palabras con verdadero enfado.

-He aceptado un contrato -la voz de Thane seguía siendo fría, inalterable-. Mi arma es de Shepard.

Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

-Ajá… No sé tú, pero mi fidelidad no se paga con dinero.

Aquello estaba pasándose del castaño oscuro.

-La suya tampoco -dije molesta-. Va a emprender esta misión gratis, Jacob. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Los mercenarios no me gustan. Un asesino es un mercenario meticuloso.

Era sorprendente que no se considerara a sí mismo un mercenario. Y ni siquiera era meticuloso según su propia definición.

-Un asesino es un arma -explicó Thane-. El arma no decide matar. Lo hace el que la esgrime -se giró hacia mí y dejó a Jacob en silencio, rumiando su respuesta-. ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas? Preferiría algún lugar seco, si es que lo hay.

SID se activó de inmediato en el centro de la mesa.

-El area anexa a la planta de soporte vital de la cubierta de la tripulación suele ser más árida que el resto de la nave -explicó con su suave voz monótona y metálica.

Thane observó sorprendido la imagen holográfica de SID.

-Ah, ¿una IA? -Esperé la reacción de repulsa habitual, pero no tuvo lugar-. Gracias.

El drell inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, a modo de saludo, y se retiró.

-Parece muy civilizado -un comentario curioso viniendo de una inteligencia artificial. Asentí.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. No me esperaba que un asesino fuera así -de hecho, no esperaba que el famoso asesino fuera así en absoluto. Estaba más que intrigada por aquel nuevo miembro de mi tripulación-. Tal vez te sorprenda -dije dirigiéndome a Jacob.

El soldado me miró, fastidiado.

-Sí. O tal vez no.

(Continuará…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha tardado en llegar, pero por fin dejo aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia de Shepard y Thane. Espero que os guste._

_Aviso: Contiene spoilers de Mass Effect 2_

**CAPITULO 2:**

Caminé por los pasillos de la Nueva Normandía sin rumbo fijo. Mi cuerpo parecía no haberse adaptado todavía a los biorritmos de la nave y a duras penas conseguía conciliar el sueño en los periodos de noche simulada. Así que me dediqué a pasear por el comedor ante la atenta mirada de SID. Las luces tenues y el ambiente silencioso intentaban propiciar el descanso de la tripulación, pero yo me sentía cada vez más inquieta. En mi mente visualizaba una y otra vez el ataque a la primera Normandía, la descompresión de la cabina, la sensación de flotar en el espacio mientras te asfixias lentamente…

-Shepard -enseguida reconocí la voz profunda y cálida de Thane Krios. Me volví hacia él y me saludó con una inclinación cabeza.

-¿Es propio de tu especie o tú tampoco puedes dormir?

-Tengo el sueño ligero -respondió-. Pero me temo que es una particularidad mía.

Asentí. No me sentía cómoda en su compañía. El drell me intimidaba como no había conseguido hacerlo antes el mismísimo Soberano. Tomé asiento en la brillante mesa plateada del comedor. Él se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho.

-¿Te apetece hablar? -Pregunté.

-Desde luego. No hemos tenido ninguna ocasión desde que me uní a vosotros.

Habían pasado dos días desde nuestro encuentro en las torres Dantius. Encontrar a la justiciera asari nos había retenido en la luminosa ciudad más tiempo del que me habría gustado.

-Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que te estabas muriendo.

Thane me observó unos instantes, meditando la respuesta.

-Sí. Imaginaba que querrías saber más. No debes preocuparte por el resto de la tripulación. Mi enfermedad no es contagiosa, ni siquiera con los drell. Se llama Síndrome de Kepral.

Anoté mentalmente el nombre en mi cabeza. Brolik, Kepral. Parecía que el talento iba siempre unido a una grave limitación. Thane continuó su explicación.

-Mi gente nació en un mundo árido. Ahora la mayoría vive en Kahje, el mundo de origen de los hanar. Es muy húmedo, llueve todos los días. Nuestros pulmones no soportan la humedad. Con el tiempo, los tejidos pierden su capacidad de absorber oxígeno. Se hace más difícil respirar. Llegado el momento, nos asfixiamos.

Recordé el momento de mi muerte. El oxígeno escapando de mi traje como un reguero de cristal líquido. La sensación de asfixia. La desesperación. Tragué saliva.

-¿No se puede hacer algo al respecto?

Thane se encogió de hombros.

-Los hanar han financiado un programa de ingeniería genética. Deberían poder adaptarnos. Pero el proyecto solo lleva unos años funcionando, no creo que mi cuerpo siga respirando cuando aporte resultados.

-¿Estarás bien hasta el final de la misión? -Tan pronto como hice la pregunta, me arrepentí.

-Estaré bien otros ocho o doce meses -contestó-. Progresa de forma más rápida en ambientes húmedos. No creo equivocarme al asegurar que para cuando mi cuerpo se quede incapacitado habremos vencido… o ya estaremos muertos. En cualquier caso no seré un problema para ti.

-No quería decir eso…

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Shepard -se separó de la pared y avanzó hacia el pasillo-. Confía en mí, esto no afectará a mi rendimiento.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en nuestra conversación. No iba a ser fácil conseguir su lealtad si seguía escudándose en aquella fría actitud profesional. Tenía la sensación de que el drell dominaba la situación cada vez que hablaba con él, era simplemente incapaz de formularle las preguntas correctas. Y había muchas cosas que me intrigaban de él. Por otra parte, el hecho de saber que se estaba muriendo me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma. A fin de cuentas yo ya estaba muerta de algún modo.

Suspiré. Era mejor volver a mi camarote, tratar de dormir o al menos tratar de relajarme. Había sido un día duro y faltaban pocas horas para llegar a la nebulosa del Águila, donde esperaba reclutar al siguiente en la lista: el "jefe criminal".

Kelly me miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás segura de que esa cosa no va a suponer un problema?

Seguí revisando los mensajes nuevos en mi consola, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de la asistente Chambers. Todos parecían nerviosos desde que se había subido el tanque con el krogan dentro. Lo habían llevado al muelle de carga de babor, en la cubierta de ingeniería.

-Sí -no estaba segura, pero la gente tendía a sentirse mejor si creían que lo estaba.

Kelly estrujó el pad de datos en la mano, sopesando sus opciones.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende el lado espiritual de Thane -dijo, con expresión soñadora. Me quedé mirándola, cogida por sorpresa. Kelly era una bella persona, pero tan enamoradiza que había llegado a confesar que quería ¡abrazar a Garrus!-. Su perfil psicológico apenas lo mencionaba, además parece tan frío y seguro de sí mismo… La verdad es que no estoy segura de si me parece atractivo o simplemente me asusta.

-A muchas mujeres les gustan los chicos malos -no debería haber dicho aquello, me arrepentí nada más decirlo, pero a Kelly ya le brillaban los ojos.

-¿A muchas mujeres? ¿Como a ti?

Detecté el interés cotilla en cuanto lo vi, pero en cierto modo la pregunta era buena. ¿Me sentía atraída por el drell? Lo cierto era que no me resultaba indiferente.

-Vivo una vida peligrosa. Los hombres peligrosos encajan bien.

Kelly dejó escapar una carcajada de triunfo.

-Me gustas cada día más, Shepard.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Ya…

Cerré la consola y me dirigí al ascensor. Si no liberaba al krogan todo el mundo iba a estar atacado de los nervios preguntándose qué demonios podía pasar.

El krogan parecía dormido, flotando en aquel extraño líquido amniótico. SID me dio una lectura.

-Vamos a abrirlo.

-¿Seguro, Shepard? -Hasta la inteligencia artificial de la nave tenía miedo del krogan, increíble.

-Seguro.

-Muy bien, Shepard. Está activado. Los controles -y las consecuencias- son tuyos.

Dejé que el tanque se vaciara, liberando a su ocupante en el proceso. El krogan cayó al suelo escupiendo líquido, pero se recuperó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Casi sin darme tiempo a pestañear el krogan se abalanzó sobre mí y me empotró contra una pared, el brazo clavado en mi garganta. El golpe me dejó sin respiración.

-Humana. Hembra. Antes de que mueras necesito un nombre.

Era buena señal que el inmenso krogan supiera -y quisiera- hablar.

-Soy la comandante Shepard, de la Normandía.

-No el tuyo. El mío -el krogan siguió hablando sin aflojar por un solo momento la tensión del enorme brazo. Me costaba respirar-. He sido entrenado. Sé cosas… Okeer no pudo implantar la conexión. El legado de un señor de la guerra. Grunt… Grunt… Fue de lo último que oí. No tiene significado… -Mi pistola ya llevaba un buen rato apoyada sobre el estómago del krogan, pero decidí dejarlo hablar. Tal vez llegáramos a algo-. Soy Grunt. Si eres merecedora de tu rango, prueba tu fuerza y destrúyeme.

-Tengo una buena nave y un equipo fuerte. Un clan fuerte. Lo mejorarías.

Grunt apretó el brazo un poco más.

-Si eres débil y escoges enemigos débiles, tendré que matarte.

No iba a tener que preocuparme de eso…

-Nuestros enemigos merecen la pena. No te preocupes.

Grunt aflojó la presión del brazo, parecía dispuesto a aceptar mi oferta.

-Mmmmm… Parece aceptable -dijo finalmente-. Lucharé para ti.

Estupendo.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión.

En ese momento el krogan se dio cuenta de que le estaba apuntando con la pistola. Se apartó de mí, sorprendido. A esa distancia los disparos podrían haberle hecho daño. Tal vez no mucho, pero el suficiente.

-¡Ja! Me ofreces una mano y llevas un arma en la otra -sonreí, sin apartar el arma-. Será un placer formar parte de tu clan, Shepard… Al menos hasta que encuentre el mío.

Le ofrecí la mano y me la estrechó con suavidad.

-Bienvenido a bordo, Grunt.

Al salir de la habitación, me di de bruces con Garrus y Joker.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Joker se llevó la mano a la gorra y bajó la visera. Garrus fue más directo, como siempre.

-SID nos dijo que habías venido a liberar a esa cosa, así que nos acercamos a ver cómo te iba.

Fruncí el ceño y los observé, primero al uno y luego al otro.

-¿Habéis hecho una apuesta? -Comprendí, al fin.

Joker se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Creo que SID me llama, comandante -dijo el piloto mientras se escabullía hacia el ascensor.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, un poco de diversión no os viene mal.

Garrus dejó escapar una breve risa gutural y me dio una palmadita en el brazo. El dolor me sacudió como una descarga. La carga del krogan me había hecho más daño de lo que esperaba.

Un escáner y dos analgésicos más tarde, salí de la enfermería con la seguridad de que no me había roto ningún hueso. La contusión era fuerte, pero no más que las que solía lucir con frecuencia. Lo triste era que los miembros del equipo en los que más confiaba me usaran para hacer apuestas. Aquellos dos lo iban a pagar caro…

-Shepard -la voz grave de Thane me sobresaltó. El drell avanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, con su característico paso relajado.

-Krios -respondí, a modo de saludo.

El asesino llegó a mi altura y sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello por unos instantes. Aún llevaba la chaqueta en la mano, y la camiseta de tirantes dejaba a la vista el enorme hematoma que me había provocado el krogan.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó. Asumí que ya se había enterado de mi pequeña aventura.

-He estado peor -y aquello era cierto. Él me observó durante un instante, sin decir nada. Su mirada era tan intensa que no pude sostenerla mucho tiempo-. No te preocupes.

Empecé a ponerme la chaqueta para ocultar la herida y Krios se apresuró a ayudarme. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en sus manos. Los dedos corazón y anular estaban unidos, aunque no formaban un solo dedo.

-Me gustaría saber más de ti -dije sin pensar.

Sonrió.

-Claro, Shepard. Búscame cuando quieras hablar.

El asesino se alejó por el pasillo, casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-Thane -se detuvo y se giró hacia mí, sorprendido-. Dentro de unas horas llegaremos a Haestrom. Voy a buscar a una vieja amiga y necesitaré ayuda…

-Estoy a tus órdenes -contestó y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de mi campo de visión.

**(Continuará…)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lo admito, he tardado muuuucho tiempo en retomar mis fics. No ha sido por gusto, creedme, y mi intención es terminarlos, aunque tarde un poquito más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Agradezco mucho vuestros reviews, así que ¡os animo a dejarlos!

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que fanfiction ha eliminado la separación entre dos escenas en el capítulo anterior... A ver si lo arreglo.

CAPITULO 3

La fuerte radiación de Haestrom era como una lluvia ácida, agobiante y corrosiva. Los escudos se desvanecían bajo su influjo dejando un fuerte olor a ozono en el aire. Me dejé caer contra un pilar derrumbado, buscando con ansiedad la poca sombra que cubría el patio. Desde mi escondite intenté valorar la situación: los geth nos estaban rodeando y sus refuerzos parecían no acabarse nunca. Además para llegar hasta los laboratorios tendríamos que cruzar un espacio completamente expuesto a la radiación y a los disparos del enemigo. Esperaba sinceramente que Tali estuviera bien y aceptase unirse a nuestra misión. De todo corazón.

Thane saltó con agilidad detrás de mí, cubriéndose de la radiación. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus movimientos elegantes y precisos. Aunque observarlo resultaba hipnótico.

- Shepard -dijo a modo de saludo-. ¿Cuál es el plan?

¿Un plan? No era exactamente un plan, pero estaba segura de que funcionaría.

- Los geth nos van a atacar por aquel flanco, es por donde reciben sus refuerzos -expliqué señalando una amplia zona cercana a los laboratorios. Thane asintió-. Ahora están mandando a las tropas de reconocimiento… Pero seguramente nos mandarán algo más intenso cuando vean que somos algo más resistentes de lo previsto. Tendremos que cruzar por allí -tracé un arco con la mano, señalando un estrecho pasillo que nos conduciría más cerca de Tali y de una posición segura-. No tendremos cobertura. Ni contra los geth, ni contra el sol. Garrus está bien colocado. Puede cubrirnos durante un tiempo. Después lo cubriremos nosotros -pulsé un botón en mi omniherramienta y un pequeño zumbido crepitó en el aire enrarecido-. ¿Lo tienes, Garrus?

- Por supuesto, Shepard -contestó el turiano.

- Bien -cogí aire-. Vamos allá.

Veinte minutos más tarde las puertas del laboratorio se deslizaban con suavidad para dejarnos paso. Detrás de nosotros quedaban los cuerpos destrozados de varias decenas de geth, ahora empezando a descomponerse bajo la radiación brutal de Haestrom. Lancé una rápida ojeada y me di la vuelta para entrar, pero no pude evitar reparar en Thane, que observaba nuestra obra con una expresión crítica en el rostro. El drell juntó las manos rápidamente frente al pecho y musitó unas palabras que no alcancé a oír. Después se dio la vuelta y tropezó con mi mirada. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y yo sentí que el rubor me teñía las mejillas. Me di la vuelta y entré rápidamente en el laboratorio, pensando en Tali y sintiéndome tan tonta como una adolescente.

- Es simplemente perfecta, Shepard -Tali estaba exultante-. La antigua Normandía era una obra maestra de la ingeniería pero ésta… -hizo un amplio gesto con las manos-. Me encanta. Tengo algunas ideas para mejorar los motores, pero aún así, es casi perfecta.

- Cualquier mejora será bienvenida, Tali -contesté. La alegría de la quariana era contagiosa-. Allí adonde vamos necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- Lo sé, Comandante. Me pondré con ello enseguida.

Dejé a Tali enfrascada en una interesante conversación con los ingenieros y me dirigí al ascensor. Necesitaba una ducha y al menos un par de horas de sueño, pero primero tenía que dejarle a Joker indicaciones para llegar a nuestro próximo destino: Omega.

Samara entró en ascensor en el siguiente nivel. La justiciera era una mujer reservada que apenas había cruzado una palabra conmigo desde su incorporación al equipo, pero en esta ocasión parecía dispuesta a hablar.

- Comandante Shepard -dijo a modo de saludo-, hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.

- Claro, Samara -el ascensor se detuvo en el nivel del puente de mando y ambas salimos al pasillo. La conduje hasta la sala de comunicaciones para concederle un poco de privacidad.

- He oído que vamos a Omega -comenzó, estudiando mi expresión mientras hablaba-. Hay algo que tengo que hacer allí. Algo… peligroso. Necesito que me ayudes -asentí, pero ella me hizo guardar silencio con un gesto de la mano-. Cuando me encontraste en Illium y me prometiste tu ayuda cuando la necesitase, no fui del todo sincera contigo. Mi objetivo es una ardat-yakshi, pero no una cualquiera… Es la única que queda. La única -guardó silencio, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Y además es mi hija.

Me miró fijamente, tratando de vislumbrar alguna reacción en mi rostro. Aunque había imaginado que la petición de ayuda de Samara no sería simple, no había llegado a imaginar la complejidad a la que iba a enfrentarme.

- Te ayudaré, Samara -contesté, midiendo mis palabras-. Aunque tendrás que guiarme durante la misión. No… No sé muy bien a qué me enfrento.

- Las ardat-yakshi sufren una enfermedad del sistema nervioso central. Cuando se emparejan… cuando unen sus mentes con alguien… Esa mente queda destrozada. La persona muere a causa de la hemorragia cerebral y a cambio la ardat-yakshi es más fuerte, más inteligente. Es como una droga, una vez que han empezado ya no pueden parar. Después de 600 años, Morinth es tan fuerte como yo. No puedo detenerla sola.

Agachó la cabeza.

- Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

- Sus víctimas son especiales. La única forma de hacerla salir de su agujero es conseguir que se fije en ti. Si intenta unir su mente contigo… Tendremos una oportunidad.

- ¿Crees que puedo sobrevivir a algo así? -Pregunté extrañada. No parecía muy apetecible como destino vacacional.

- No puedes. Pero yo la detendré antes de que la unión se produzca. Tu voluntad es fuerte, no conseguirá reducirte como al resto de sus víctimas.

Asentí.

- Hablaremos en cuanto aterricemos.

Me despedí de la justiciera y fui a hablar con Joker. Las palabras de Samara zumbaban en mi mente como un enjambre de avispas. Si Samara, con todo su poder, me necesitaba para acabar con aquella tal Morinth, no quería ni imaginar qué era lo que me esperaba en Omega. Definitivamente necesitaba un baño.

El cuarto de baño era una maravilla de la nueva Normandía que Tali no apreciaría, enfundada como estaba en su traje ambiental, pero que para mí era una auténtica bendición. Dejé caer el agua sobre mi cuerpo borrando las heridas y el polvo del día. Eliminé la conversación con Samara de mi mente y traté de concentrarme en la agradable sensación que producía el agua caliente sobre la piel. Entonces recordé lo que me había contado Thane sobre el mundo acuático de los hanar y no pude evitar pensar en el drell y en la enfermedad que lo estaba consumiendo. Cerré el grifo y dejé que las gotas de agua resbalaran sobre mi cuerpo, estremecida. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en el drell, mucho más de lo que me convenía.

Me vestí casi sin secarme y salí al pasillo de forma apresurada, tratando de huir de mis propios pensamientos. Era casi inevitable que Thane estuviera pasando por allí en aquel momento, casi inevitable tropezar con él y prácticamente caer entre sus brazos. Me pregunté si había sido tan torpe con Kaidan y de forma inmediata me avergoncé de mi pregunta. Thane no era Kaidan.

- Shepard -mi brusca aparición había sorprendido al drell, pero no tanto como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Me sujetó con firmeza, sin prisa por apartarme de su lado. Me sorprendió su fuerza. Podría haberme levantado con una sola mano. Di un paso atrás, tratando de separarme de él lo más rápido posible-. ¿Estás bien?

- Estaba distraída -contesté, pasándome una mano por el pelo húmedo y revuelto-. Ha sido un día largo.

Thane asintió, pensativo.

- Pensaba invitarte a conversar conmigo, Comandante, aunque tal vez es un mal momento.

- No -dije con rapidez. Tal vez con demasiada rapidez-. Está bien, podemos conversar.

El drell me observó por unos segundos, tratando de decidir si era buena idea. La verdad era que yo necesitaba dormir con desesperación, pero la curiosidad podía conmigo. Esbocé una sonrisa y señalé hacia el pasillo. La Normandía contaba con una sala de ocio provista de bar y de un bonito mirador. Un sitio extraño en una nave de guerra, aunque nadie se había quejado por el momento.

Eché a andar por el pasillo y enseguida sentí que Thane me seguía. El drell era bastante más alto que yo y su presencia tenía algo de magnética. Sentí un escalofrío. ¿Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo?

Me acomodé junto al mirador, apoyando la espalda en un par de almohadones de confortable tela sintética. Thane tomó asiento a una distancia razonable, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas al frente.

- Me dijiste que querías saber más sobre mí -comentó. Su voz era cálida y grave, una voz que no dejaba indiferente. Sentí que el rubor me teñía de nuevo las mejillas y me esforcé por escudriñar la oscuridad del infinito a través de la ventana-. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber?

Eran muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Antes, en Haestrom… ¿Estabas rezando?

Thane sonrió y bajó la cabeza, recordando.

- Es una costumbre difícil de perder.

Lo observé con curiosidad.

- ¿A quién rezas exactamente?

- Depende de las circunstancias -Thane se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en el asiento y observando el paisaje estelar a través del mirador-. Para encontrar a mi objetivo hablo con Amonkira, Señor de los Cazadores. Cuando defiendo otro, con Arashu, diosa de la maternidad y la protección. Cuando he abatido a mi objetivo, hablo con Kalahira, diosa de los océanos y el más allá.

- No sabía que los drell tuvieran tantos dioses.

- Esa es una de nuestra creencias más antiguas. Ahora muchos veneran a los dómines hanar o se interesan por las filosofías asari. Las viejas costumbres están desapareciendo -lo observé mientras hablaba. Sus rasgos eran a la vez extraños y atrayentes-. Hay muchas formas de interpretar el papel que jugamos en el universo. ¿Quién necesita la sabiduría de los ancestros? Las jóvenes generaciones no creen que puedan ayudarnos a comprender la ingeniería genética, los ataques orbitales o las razas alienígenas.

En cierto modo, compartía esa opinión, pero guardé silencio.

- Así que era a Kalahira a quien estabas rezando… -Thane asintió, complacido por mi comprensión-. Pero… No parece que los océanos y el más allá tengan mucho en común.

- Piénsalo -Thane volvió a apoyarse sobre las rodillas, acercándose a mí-. El océano está lleno de vida. Pero no es la vida que tú y yo conocemos. Para sobrevivir allí debemos olvidarnos de la tierra, debemos aceptar una nueva forma de vida. Lo mismo ocurre con la muerte. El alma debe aceptar su partida del cuerpo. Si no lo logra, se perderá.

Thane guardó silencio, meditando por unos instantes sus palabras. Me sentí avergonzada: le había hecho pensar en su enfermedad.

- Debo irme.

El drell asintió.

- Sephard -dijo de repente. Me giré hacia él-. Me gustaría acompañarte en Omega.

No pude negarme.

- Será un placer contar contigo.

(Continuará)


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo más complicado de este fic es retratar una relación que ocurre básicamente a través de diálogos. Thane y Shepard siempre están sentados en la cabina de Thane cuando hablan, y es así como el romance evoluciona. Lo que está claro es que eso no funciona en un fic. Tienen que pasar cosas… ¡Y al mismo tiempo quiero preservar todos esos diálogos! Creo que más o menos lo estoy consiguiendo. Aunque hay frases que definitivamente quedan mejor en inglés. Espero que os guste, como siempre :)_

Samara se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hija. Era un momento muy triste, pero yo apenas podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de los ojos completamente negros de Morinth, el agudo dolor de su mente tratando de forzar la mía.

Abandoné la habitación casi por inercia, sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Unos dedos fuertes se cerraron sobre mi brazo, obligándome a entrar en las sombras. Hubiese podido ser cualquiera y en aquel momento no hubiese podido hacer nada pero, por fortuna, era Thane.

- Shepard -su voz profunda se coló en mi cráneo como un bálsamo protector-. Shepard, ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. Me dolía la cabeza a un nivel que no podía ni tan siquiera tratar de imaginar.

- Thane…

El drell no había aflojado su presa sobre mi brazo y su contacto me relajó.

- Tranquila, estás a salvo.

¿Lo estaba? Un remolino de ideas disconexas se materializó en mi cabeza: Morinth, Saren, los geth, los recolectores… No, no estaba a salvo. Pero hubiese querido estarlo. Me abracé al drell y rompí a llorar. Thane no se apartó de mí. Simplemente me rodeó con sus brazos y guardó silencio. Lloré apoyada en su pecho hasta que el efecto pernicioso de Morinth comenzó a disiparse. Thane no se movió y yo tampoco. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus músculos bajo la ropa, su calor. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando que aquello había sido lo más íntimo que había compartido con alguien, al menos desde mi última noche con Kaidan. Entonces me aparté poco a poco y Thane dejó que sus manos resbalaran acariciándome.

- Perdóname -dije.

El drell negó con la cabeza, en un gesto breve.

- Vamos.

De nuevo sentí el contacto de su mano sobre mi brazo, conduciéndome con firmeza, pero también con suavidad. Le dejé guiarme casi a ciegas por los conductos secundarios de Omega, hasta llegar a una especie de mirador en forma de ventana. Un lugar inaccesible desde las vías principales y que mostraba una vista impresionante del planeta. Nos sentamos el uno junto al otro, nuestros cuerpos aún rozándose, pero las miradas concentradas en el espectáculo de Omega.

- Si no te molesta que te lo diga, no pareces realmente un asesino.

Thane emitió una risa suave.

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo luchando contra tipos que creen que las armaduras de colores los convierten en profesionales… -chasqueó la lengua y me lanzó una mirada de reojo-. Los hanar entrenaron mi cuerpo para esto desde los 6 años.

Lo miré horrorizada.

- ¿Has estado matando desde los 6 años?

Thane mantuvo la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- Claro que no. No me convertí en asesino hasta los 12. Me estaban entrenando. No era un objeto de usar y tirar. Era una inversión.

- Ya -aquella no era mi idea de cómo se debía tratar a un niño.

- Te estoy dando una mala impresión -Thane se volvió hacia mí, apoyando la espalda en la fría pared metálica-. Ellos me valoraban. Sí, es cierto, como un recurso. Pero también como persona. Ellos… lamentaban necesitarme de este modo.

- No puedo imaginar a los hanar entrenando asesinos.

Thane esbozó una suave sonrisa y no pude evitar contemplar sus labios, bellamente delineados.

- Todas las especies entrenan asesinos. Lo único extraño de los hanar es que necesitan de otras especies para hacer el trabajo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Era extraño pensar en los hanar y en Thane como una asociación.

- Haces que parezcan…

- Si pudieras verlos en los océanos de Kahje, Shepard… -de pronto el rostro de Thane se volvió distante, como si su mente hubiera conectado con algún resorte oculto en su interior. El discurso sonó monótono, casi fotográfico-. _Una corriente de plata en la oscuridad. Girando. Buceando. Tan rápida que el ojo no puede seguirla. Risas cristalinas como el grito de un niño vibran en el agua. Flotan sobre el negro fondo del océano, como pájaros con plumas en la luz del cielo_.

Su mirada volvió a concentrarse en Omega. Casi pude percibir el brillo verdoso de sus ojos, rodeados de un negro profundo. No hice ningún comentario. Algo parecía haber tocado las fibras más sensibles del asesino.

- Los hanar nos rescataron de la extinción -continuó-. Les debemos nuestras vidas.

- ¿Extinción?

- Superpoblación. Los humanos descubristeis el efecto de masa antes de que el problema se volviera grave. Pero nuestro mundo, Rakhana, tenía pocos recursos. Ni siquiera habíamos desarrollado la energía nuclear cuando el planeta empezó a morir. Los hanar nos encontraron hace poco más de un siglo. Salvaron a unos miles. Millones quedaron atrás.

Asentí, intentando interiorizar el dolor que notaba en el drell.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en Rakhana?

- ¿Has leído a tus filósofos? ¿A un humano llamado Thomas Hobbes? "Cuando el mundo está sobrecargado de habitantes, el último remedio es la guerra. Ésta provee a cada hombre con la victoria o la muerte."

- Ya veo.

Dirigí la mirada hacia el rojizo paisaje que se extendía a nuestros pies. Los dos guardamos silencio hasta que al final, me animé a hablar de nuevo.

- Ya no matas para ellos… ¿Qué cambió?

Thane se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Estuve dormido durante mucho tiempo. No presté atención a lo que se le pedía a mi cuerpo. Pero entonces… -de nuevo aquella sensación distante, la voz grave y monótona. Tan lejos de mí que casi me dio miedo-. _El punto del láser tiembla en su cráneo. Una contracción del dedo y morirá. Entonces el olor de la especia en el viento de primavera. Ojos del color de la puesta del sol, desafiantes, en el punto de mira. El láser se retira_. -El drell agachó la cabeza, profundamente turbado por lo que acababa de decir-. Mis disculpas. Los drell caemos en los recuerdos demasiado fácilmente.

- ¿Era uno de tus encargos? -Parecía dolido y no pude evitar apoyar mi mano en su brazo, intentando consolarle. Él sujetó mi mano con la suya y la apartó con suavidad.

- Ahh… sí -de alguna manera la conexión entre nosotros se había perdido-. Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde. Ya te he hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

El drell se levantó con agilidad, haciendo gala de esa elegancia felina que le caracterizaba. Le seguí de vuelta a las calles de Omega, aún fascinada por la conversación. Entonces recordé que los ingenieros de la nave me habían pedido algunas piezas.

- Thane, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas -expliqué-. ¿Nos vemos en la nave?

El asesino asintió sin decir nada. Me di la vuelta para alejarme en dirección a los mercados, y la mirada del drell me acompañó hasta que me perdí de vista.

Dos horas más tarde entré en el antro de Aria con las piezas bajo el brazo, esperando encontrar a Garrus y a los otros. No me equivocaba demasiado, Garrus y Jacob se habían enzarzado en algún tipo de competición alcohólica en la que no me interesaba meterme. Miranda y Tali bailaban en la pista y Joker había dirigido su atención a las máquinas de apuestas. Me sorprendió encontrarlos tan tranquilos, pero en realidad era lo mejor que podían hacer. A fin de cuentas, nos dirigíamos hacia una muerte segura. ¿Qué tenía de malo disfrutar un poco de la vida que nos quedaba? Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún sitio en el que sentarme. Encontrar la dichosa pieza había sido agotador. No me iba a venir nada mal tomar un traguito de algo fuerte.

- Shepard -la voz grave de Thane hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. El drell me quitó las pesadas piezas de la mano y me acompañó hasta una de las mesas. Una joven camarera asari me tomó nota mientras me sentaba enfrente del asesino.

- Creía que habías vuelto a la nave -dije. Thane enlazó las manos sobre la mesa y asintió, pensando lo que iba a decir.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí y sentía la necesidad de aclarar lo que pasó antes.

- No es necesario, Thane… -el drell me hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. Parecía dispuesto a explicarse, después de todo.

- Los drell tenemos recuerdos perfectos. Podemos volver a vivir cualquier momento de nuestras vidas con una claridad meridiana. Y a veces es difícil controlarlo. Algunos de nosotros desaparecemos en un… mmm… podemos llamarlo solipsismo.

- ¿Solipsismo?

- Cuando un recuerdo parece tan real como la vida, es tan válido como la vida. Al pensar en un momento vuelve la sensación del olor de la hierba cortada, del calor de la mano de otra persona, del sabor de su lengua en tu boca -lo escuché en silencio, rememorando en mi propia mente cada una de aquellas sensaciones-. ¿No te dejarías invadir por tales recuerdos en vez de pasar la noche solo, contemplando unas paredes de metal y plástico?

- ¿Y los malos recuerdos?

- Ah… -Thane se recostó en su silla y lanzó una mirada vaga sobre la gente que deambulaba por el local-. Recordar los momentos en que me he llevado balazos es… desagradable. Pero puedo mirar mi rodilla y comprobar que no está destrozada. Los recuerdos de los que más me cuesta escapar están relacionados con la desesperación -agachó la cabeza y sentí la irreprimible necesidad de consolarlo. Sin embargo me mantuve casi inmóvil en mi sitio.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te ha sucedido en la vida?

- Casi todo. Sospecho que si recordáramos el trauma del nacimiento, nunca nos recuperaríamos.

- ¿Y los asesinatos…?

- Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Todos los errores que he cometido. El último aliento de todas las víctimas.

La camarera asari apareció en ese momento con mi bebida. Bebí un poco del líquido fuerte y amargo y dejé que me calentara por dentro.

- Eso parece muy duro -bebí otro sorbito-. En cualquier momento puedes volver a vivir la culpa.

Thane se recostó en la silla y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Culpa? No, nunca he sentido ninguna culpa especial por mis contratos. Mis jefes los mataron. Mi cuerpo solo fue su herramienta. Si matas a un hombre con tu arma, ¿crees que el arma es responsable?

- Mi arma no puede decidir lo que es correcto y lo que no… Tú sí.

- Mi alma puede. Mi cuerpo no es más que carne. Carne cuyos reflejos han sido pulidos para matar. Las mentes de los drell son diferentes a las de los humanos. Nosotros consideramos que nuestro cuerpo es un vehículo y aceptamos que no siempre podemos controlarlo.

- Entonces, ¿no asumes ninguna responsabilidad por tus actos?

Thane apuró su copa mientras meditaba la respuesta.

- No todas las acciones que realiza mi cuerpo se deben a decisiones conscientes. Asumo la responsabilidad de las que sí lo son. Los humanos a menudo creen en un alma distinta del cuerpo. Un espíritu responsable de la conducta moral que pervive tras la muerte del cuerpo. Nuestra creencia solo es un poco más literal.

La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado trascendente y la bebida había comenzado a achisparme. Me levanté.

- ¿Crees que podrías arrastrar tu cuerpo a la pista de baile? Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Thane sonrió. Una sonrisa triste aunque sincera.

- Claro, Shepard.

Lo cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta el barullo. Nos movimos al ritmo de la música, disfrutando de la inconsciencia de nuestros cuerpos. Sin embargo, cuando la música cambió y se volvió más lenta, Thane se acercó y me sujetó por la cintura. Lo dejé acercarse, aunque no pude evitar que mi pulso se acelerase. Me pregunté si él, con sus afilados sentidos de asesino, podía sentir el efecto que causaba en mí.

- La última vez que hablamos recordaste algo. Unos ojos color de atardecer…

- Ah, aquella vez… -el lazo de sus brazos se aflojó. De nuevo la voz monótona, el recuerdo-. _El punto del láser tiembla en su cráneo. Una contracción del dedo y morirá. Entonces el olor de la especia en el viento de primavera. Ojos del color de la puesta del sol, desafiantes, en el punto de mira _-volvió a clavar los ojos en mí y sus manos de nuevo se aferraron a mi cintura-. Mi láser advierte la presencia de una espectadora que se arroja entre el objetivo y yo. Ella no podía verme, pero se quedó mirándome…

- ¿Es sólo otro vívido recuerdo drell?

- No… No -había tristeza en su voz, y me arrepentí de haber iniciado aquella conversación. Sin embargo, quería saber-. Ella era una persona vívida.

- ¿Disparaste?

- Ese día no.

Thane se había sumido en sus recuerdos y de pronto, me sentí incómoda. Intenté deshacer el lazo de su abrazo con suavidad.

- Tengo que volver a la nave.

- Shepard -me detuve y le miré-. Me gustan estas charlas que mantenemos.

- Has pasado gran parte de tu vida solo, Thane…

El drell dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

- El trabajo me llenaba. Leía. Apenas hablaba con nadie que no fuera de mi familia. Pero parece que no quedará nadie que lamente mi muerte. Eres la única amiga que he hecho en diez años.

- ¿Amiga? Es un comienzo… -pretendía ser una broma, pero Thane se puso serio de pronto.

- ¿Un comienzo? Eso es… interesante -me observó, pensativo y yo bajé la mirada turbada.

- Tengo que irme.

- Búscame siempre que quieras hablar.

Me separé del drell y me abrí paso entre la gente. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creí que se escaparía de mi pecho. ¿Era posible sentir algo así por un hombre de otra especie?


End file.
